El precio de la sangre derramada
by Kyde Valentine
Summary: Mary McDonald sabía que cada gota de sangre que ese desgraciado sin escrúpulos derramaba significaba dolor para alguien y, si estaba en sus manos salvarlos, iba hacer todo lo posible para que nadie tuviese que pagar por las locuras de un demente. / Fic para el reto "San Mungo" del foto la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


_**Disclaimer**__: Ninguno de los personajes, ni el potterverso me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de JK. Rowling._

_Este fic participa en el __**"**__**Reto temático de marzo: San Mungo**__**"**__ del foro __**"**__**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**__**".**_

* * *

**El precio de la sangre derramada**

_Por, Kyde Valentine_

_**Residencia McDonald, 1969.**_

Un llanto ahogado inundó todo el jardín y su eco resonó hasta la cocina. Alarmada por el llanto, Joanne, una mujer de unos treinta años, de cabellos rubios atados en una cola alta y los ojos color café, se secó las manos, llenas de espuma de jabón por haber estado lavando los platos, y salió hasta el jardín con rapidez para comprobar que estaba sucediendo.

En medio del jardín, hecha un ovillo sobre la hierba, había una niña pequeña de unos nueve años. Estaba llorando a lágrima vida, agarrándose el brazo con fuerza y emitiendo balbuceos sin sentido entre sollozos. La mujer se acercó, se arrodilló a su lado con expresión comprensiva y le dedicó una sonrisa maternal. La niña alzó sus preciosos ojos azules, heredados de su padre, y la observó a través de los lagrimones que aún los empañaban.

—Mary —la mujer acarició con suavidad el brazo de la pequeña, ella esbozó una mueca de dolor y empezó a sollozar con un poco más de intensidad—. No llores, pequeña —sonrió Joanne mientras la cogía en brazos y se dirigía hacia la cocina—. Vamos, cuéntame qué ha pasado, cielo.

La niña se abrazó al cuello de su madre con fuerza y, poco a poco, mientras iban entrando en la cocina su llanto fue cesando aunque aún emitía pequeños y ahogados sollozos contra el cuello de su madre. Ambas entraron en la cocina y Joanne dejó a su niña sentada sobre la repisa de la ventana que daba al jardín. Mary se frotó los ojos sin cuidado para apartar las pocas lágrimas que todavía resbalaban lentamente por sus mejillas.

Joanne le sonrió con cariño a la pequeña y esta empezó a balancear los pies despreocupadamente.

—¿Qué ha pasado, cielo? —preguntó la mujer con cariño, mientras se disponía a observar el codo de la pequeña. En él había una herida, sin importancia, pero una herida aún abierta que todavía sangraba un poco.

La niña apretó los labios, conteniendo el llanto que se avecinaba de nuevo.

—Me he caído del árbol —dijo sin casi despegar los labios, por lo que su madre tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para entender qué le había dicho. La pequeña desvió un poco la mirada, sin querer ver el corte que se había hecho al impactar con el suelo.

Joanne rió suave.

—No es la primera vez que te caes, traviesilla —le dio un suave golpecito en la nariz, divertida—. No ha sido por el golpe, ¿verdad?

Joanne cogió a la pequeña por el mentón, obligándola a que desviase la mirada de nuevo hacia ella. Al ver la sangre que había empapado la mano de su madre cuando había taponado la herida la niña profirió un quejido ahogado.

—Así que es la sangre —afirmó la mujer mientras desviaba la mirada hacia donde la había posado su hija, su mano—. Sabes que la sangre es normal que salga cuando nos hacemos heridas, cielo.

—Ya —la pequeña se cruzó de brazos e infló los mofletes, volviendo a desviar la mirada—. Pero no me gusta.

La mujer recorrió la cocina ante la mirada de su hija, quien, alarmada por lo que hacía su madre, se había deshecho de la pose enfurruñada que había adoptado momentos antes, para observarla atentamente. Joanne abrió un pequeño armario, situado en la otra esquina de la cocina, del cual sacó un pequeño botiquín de color blanco. Después volvió junto a su hija y lo dejó a su lado, sobre la encimera. Empezó a sacar los utensilios necesarios para curar la pequeña herida de su hija; alcohol, gasas, algodón y una pequeña tirita con ositos de los colores del arcoíris dibujados. La niña frunció los labios, imaginándose la tortura que se avecinaba.

—¿Sabes, Mary? —inquirió la mujer mientras abría el botellín de alcohol y se disponía a limpiar la herida de la pequeña, quien desvió la mirada sin querer ver—. La sangre es una de las pruebas de que estamos vivos. Si nos caemos y sangramos significa que no estamos muertos, que no somos vampiros —bromeó mientras observaba la expresión aterrorizada de su hija—. La sangre nos mantiene vivos.

—Sangrar nos mantiene vivos, pero duele —atinó la pequeña mientras hacía morritos al ver a su madre trabajando con el algodón.

—Que te duela la herida demuestra que no eres de piedra —sonrió la mujer mientras, una vez limpiada la herida, colocaba la tirita sobre ella y miraba a la pequeña—. Si algo te duele, significa que es muy importante, tanto que temes perderlo.

—¿Entonces, cuándo te duele una herida, es porque no quieres perder la sangre? —preguntó Mary, arrugando la nariz, incapaz de entender los muchos significados que tenían las palabras de su madre.

—En parte. Es mucho más complejo que eso, pequeña —la cogió en brazos para bajarla de la encimera y dejarla en el suelo—. Las cosas siempre son más complicadas de lo que parecen, te darás cuenta cando crezcas, cielo. Pero no debes temer a la sangre, aunque sea desagradable es algo que nos mantiene vivos. Y el precio a pagar por la sangre derramada es muy alto.

—¿Por eso trabajas de enfermera, por qué quieres ayudar a que la gente no pierda sangre? —preguntó la pequeña aún desconcertada.

Joanne asintió, mientras se inclinaba para besar la cabeza de su única hija.

—Llegará un día en el que mis palabras tendrán sentido para ti, Mary. Ahora corre a jugar, pero ve con cuidado.

* * *

_**San Mungo, 1981.**_

Mary McDonald despertó sobresaltada de su sueño e inevitablemente se palpó la mejilla para pellizcarse y asegurarse de que no seguía dormida. Y no lo estaba.

Miró a su alrededor con expresión clínica y se percató de que se había quedado dormida en una pequeña sala que utilizaban en el hospital como salas de descanso para los sanadores. Desvió la mirada y vio, en el suelo, su vasito de plástico junto a una gran mancha de café, frunció los labios y con la ayuda de su magia hizo desaparecer la mancha y se agacho para recoger el vasito.

Se frotó los ojos para despejarse y, al no surtir efecto, decidió adentrarse en el baño para lavarse la cara con agua. Se quedó parada al ver su reflejo en el espejo, que le devolvía la mirada. Ciertamente había cambiado, no era aquella pequeña niña de nueve años con miedo y asco a la sangre, ni estaba en casa con su madre quien iba a ayudarla a curar sus heridas. No. Habían pasado muchísimos años y había pasado por muchísimas situaciones que habían hecho que su vida diese un giro de 180º. La muerte de su madre había sido el principal detonante.

Con once años, Mary recibió la carta de ingreso en Hogwarts y vivió una preciosa experiencia cuando una de las funcionarias del Ministerio de Magia se presentó en casa para anunciarles que ella, Mary McDonald, nacida de muggles, era una maga. Su madre, Joanne, nunca pudo haber estado más orgullosa de su hija.

«_Mentira_ —pensó Mary para sí mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo, que vestía la indumentaria propia de una sanadora del hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas, una túnica verde con el emblema del hospital, un hueso y una varita, cruzados en forma de "x" —. _Sé que ahora mamá estaría más orgullosa de mí de lo que lo estuvo aquel día de verano de 1971, cuando nos dijeron que era maga.»_

Pero hacía ya varios años desde aquel momento en el que recibió la carta en Hogwarts, comunicándole que su madre había tenido un accidente, hacía años que había dejado a sus amigas plantadas en la Sala Común y había recorrido los pasillos del colegio, corriendo como si la vida le fuese en ello, hasta el despacho de Albus Dumbledore, donde el director le había confirmado que su madre había fallecido. Ese acontecimiento marcó un antes y un después en la vida de Mary McDonald. Quiso que su madre se sintiese orgullosa de ella, más de lo en vida lo hubiese podido estar, y se decidió a ser medimaga aunque le costase la vida.

Y allí estaba, luciendo el uniforme, mirándose en el espejo sintiendo como su vida tenía un sentido al fin. Y comprendiendo, por fin, aquellas olvidadas palabras que su madre le dijo aquella tarde de verano del 1969, «sangrar nos mantiene vivos, pero duele». Recordar a su madre dolía, dolía muchísimo, era como una herida que nunca podría cerrarse, pero le había dado la fuerza suficiente para elegir un camino hacia el cual dirigir su vida. Recordarla dolía, sí, pero la mantenía viva.

Se inclinó sobre la pila, abrió el grifo del agua fría y, tras juntar las manos y dejar que se llenaran con agua, la echó sobre su cansado rostro, hecho que repitió varias veces, y consiguió despejarse un poco. Frunciendo los labios le dio la espalda a su reflejo y salió del baño.

Muchas cosas habían pasado desde que su madre había fallecido. Se había iniciado una guerra, Lord Voldemort había decidido emprender su propio camino y limpiar el mundo de nacidos de muggles, Sangre Sucia, como él y sus seguidores los llamaban, gente como ella. Y, aunque nunca había tenido el suficiente valor como para luchar en campo abierto, se sentía realizada sabiendo que podía salvar la vida de la gente que luchaba en vanguardia para proteger los derechos de los nacidos de los muggles y de los muggles.

Porque cada gota de sangre que ese desgraciado sin escrúpulos derramaba significaba dolor para alguien, y, si estaba en sus manos salvarlos, iba hacer todo lo posible para que nadie tuviese que pagar por las locuras de un demente.

La puerta de la pequeña salita se abrió de golpe y entró un sanador algo mayor que Mary, con el mismo aspecto cansado que ella lucía. Ambos llevaban doble turno pero, al parecer, no les importaba en lo más mínimo a ninguno de ellos.

—Han atacado un pequeño pueblecito a las afueras de Londres, Mary —anunció, aún con la voz entrecortada por la carrera que se había pegado para encontrarla—. Necesitan a tantos sanadores como sea posible en la entrada. Los Aurores han avisado a los cuerpos de primeros auxilios, Meadowes ha dicho que iban a aparecerse en breve en la entrada, que nos dirigiéramos hacia allí.

Mary se ajustó la varita y salió de la habitación, junto a su compañero.

—Ese monstruo… ¡No tiene nunca suficiente! —siseó la rubia mientras ambos entraban en el ascensor para dirigirse a la planta donde iban a aparecerse los Aurores y los sanadores de los Cuerpos de Primeros Auxilios—. ¿No sabes cuántos han sido atacados esta vez?

El hombre negó con la cabeza.

—Podrían ser más de los que nos imaginamos. Según me han dicho, los Aurores han podido despejar el terreno, pero aún así, hay bastantes magos heridos.

Mary asintió, no muy segura.

Permaneció el resto del trayecto en silencio, pensando sobre las barbaridades que podían llegarles. En el último ataque, del que no hacía ni una semana, habían llegado casi medio centenar de magos heridos y la entrada se había convertido de un ir y venir de sanadores que distribuían a los pacientes dependiendo del tipo de ataque que los había alcanzado.

Mary frunció los labios al llegar a la entrada y ver la comitiva de medimagos que había. Estaban presentes desde los más antiguos, que llevaban más tiempo trabajando en el campo, hasta aquellos alumnos que aún no habían acabado su formación y estaban de prácticas, como ella lo había estado hacia unos meses. Ahora era de las más nuevas trabajando en el hospital, como su compañero, quien no se había movido ni un milímetro de su lado.

En apenas unos segundos, la entrada empezó a llenarse de bullicio. Medimagos que llegaban, Aurores que gritaban, gente llorando y gritando nombres aleatoriamente. Su mente se convirtió en un torbellino de emociones y frases sin sentido y se quedó estática en el sitio. A su lado, su compañero le dio un suave golpe en el hombro para que reaccionara y saliese del trance en el que ella misma se había sumido, pero la visión que le proporcionaban sus ojos era horrible. Y se sentía impotente por no poder hacer que todo aquello acabase de una maldita vez, que ese bichejo desapareciese del mapa. Porque el precio de la sangre derramada era muy elevado, perder una vida; un padre, una madre, un hermano un amigo…, lo significaba todo.

Mary sintió como su compañero empezaba a moverse y ayudar a distribuir a gente hacia habitaciones y plantas tras haber recibido los primeros tratamientos de emergencia y ella misma se puso en marcha, dispuesta a poner su pequeño granito de arena en aquella guerra que tanto odiaba y que tantas perdidas había supuesto.

_Y supondría._

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**__ Sinceramente, me ha encantado escribir de Mary McDonald. Es un personaje del que no tenemos mucha información y me ha parecido interesante plasmar aquí un poco de la visión que tengo sobre ella y estoy bastante contenta con el resultado. También quería mostrar un poco de San Mungo en época de guerra, porque creo que no es una escena especialmente bonita de disfrutar y tuvo que haber pasado por momentos así. _

_En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Os a gustado, no? ¡Sois libres de dejarme vuestros comentarios en este cuadradito de aquí abajo! Y, como siempre, muchas gracias por leer._

_Kyde._


End file.
